


The faint taste of whisky

by hear_me_brightroar



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: And saying he's a bad man(TM), Arthur being self deprecating, Charthur, Kissing, M/M, he needs some love, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_me_brightroar/pseuds/hear_me_brightroar
Summary: Arthur realises he had a lot to drink on Sean's party, the night before. He accidentally revealed too much to a certain Charles we all know and love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing i wrote for a discord server lol

Arthur gingerly makes his way across camp, trying to rack his brains for what happened the night previous. Sean and his speech.... Javier and his guitar, Mary-Beth and the dancing. What the hell was he missing out? He huffed to himself as he poured his coffee, determined to see what idiotic thing he did. It wasn't until he walked towards the cliffs and turned his head to the rhythmic chopping of wood... Charles. the whole damned night came flying back to him, drinking the whisky Marston gave him and stumbling his way towards Charles, the alcohol giving him newfound courage. He had asked Charles to kiss him… Arthur felt terribly embarrassed and went blood red, Charles probably liked woman anyway, he probably couldn't give a damn for an old bad man like himself. It wasn't until Charles glanced up at him until he realised that he was staring.

"You alright, Arthur?" The corners of his mouth were quirked upwards, he knew.

Arthur fumbled with his words' "Uh, yeah, no I'm fine, Charles, just fine."

Arthur took a sip of his coffee to hide his blushing cheeks.

Charles had continued chopping the wood, apparently unfazed by the whole ordeal.

"You enjoy the party last night, Charles?" Arthur decided to push his luck, maybe Charles had forgotten or took more drink than Arthur thought.

"It was… interesting, the camp definitely feels a lot louder now Sean is back, the biggest mouth in the gang, after Trelawny.”

Arthur let out a little chuckle, before he could stop himself. “Our Josiah is quite the talker now, let me tell you.”

Charles leant the axe against the tree stump, wiping his hands. “You have much to drink? I’d be suprised if you remembered anything.” Charles said nonchalantly, looking the other man, dead in the eye. It was enough to make Arthur break. He blushed furiously, his drink not being able to hide it.

“I remember quite a bit... look Charles, I-I just wanted to say sorry, you know? For last night. No smart feller would like an old bastard like me and I shouldn’t have asked.” Arthur said it quickly, stumbling over the words.

Charles let out a laugh, coming closer to the older man. “Don’t worry, nothing to apologise for.”

Arthur’s face went slack in surprise, “Yeah, well, I won’t do it no more, probably just the whisky speaking for me-"

Charles cut him off before Arthur went on a rant. "It's fine, really. Do you still want it? I surely do, for a long time, I've wanted it." Charles asked calmly, a smile light on his face.

Arthur struggled for words at how much he wanted it, even before Blackwater he looked at the man differently, during hunting and jobs. "I-I guess I do, if you'd have me, I'm just some lonely old man Charles, don't go wasting your life on me."

Before Arthur could say anymore, Charles went and kissed him on the lips, the older man immediately melting. Arthur still had the faint taste of whisky that was vastly overpowered by the coffee. They both pulled away, Arthur already feeling a stirring feeling down below.

"You want to continue this later?" Charles asked, a mischievous look in his eye.

Arthur grinned, nearly spilling his coffee. "Course I do, darlin'"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter for fun!

“It’s your first time with a man, right?” Charles’ cheeky grin melted Arthur who blushed when he said so and mumbled, “Yeah, guess it is.”

Charles tucked a strand of Arthur’s hair behind his ear, comforting the other man. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow and everything is your call, okay?”

Arthur eagerly nodded. Charles made a show of fiddling with his suspenders, slowly unbuttoning every button to his shirt, until his bare chest was in view. It made Arthur yearning for more. Charles let his pants fall to his ankles, revealing the underclothes. Now it was Arthur’s turn… he suddenly felt anxious, he had never undressed in front of a man like this before. He started to get flushed at the other man’s appearance and thought that Charles was miles better than him, and deserved miles better than him. He was about to say something when Charles quietened him with a kiss.

“You want some help with those suspenders?” Charles asked him rather innocently.

Arthur blushed. “Sure darlin’.” Before he knew it, Charles’ skilled hands had pulled away the suspenders, leaving the other man in awe and adoration. Arthur could see Charles was hard under the cloth separating them and instinctively leaned in towards his erection.

Charles chuckled, unbuttoning Arthur’s top button. “You must be excited, Mister Morgan.”

This made Arthur all the more ready. “You have no idea, Mister Smith.”

Charles smirked, throwing away Arthur’s shirt, revealing the scars. “My, my. You sure have gotten yourself in lots of scrapes these past years.” Charles said as one of his fingers traced a scar along Arthur’s chest. He could feel the man getting hotter and Charles loved seeing Arthur so open and vulnerable. He felt pride in the fact Arthur was only like this with him.

Arthur could feel his own erection coming on so he let Charles pull down his jeans, kicking off his boots. The two of them were now both in underclothes, hard-ons clearly showing. Charles was surprised at how big Arthur was through the cloth, he was surprised the man never went to visit any woman, although Charles knew the reason now.

“You see something you like?” Arthur smirked, hat covering his eyes.

Charles leant forward and kissed him deeply, he felt Arthur’s hand on the back of his head, clutching his hair tight. Arthur had the faint taste of whisky in his mouth, Charles guessed he took it beforehand to calm his nerves. He knocked off Arthur’s hat in the process, letting the older man’s hair loose. He broke the kiss and started to make his way downwards. He moved his finger down along the trail of body hair going to Arthur’s underclothes. He felt the man squirm when he got closer, obviously aroused.

“You still want to do this?” Charles broke the moment but he had to make sure. Thankfully, Arthur eagerly nodded.

Charles moved his hand towards Arthur’s cock, keeping eye contact with the man the whole time.  Charles pressed his hand through the fabric and felt it, bigger than he thought and throbbing hard. “Wow, someone is ready, isn’t that right?” Charles cheekily asked.

Arthur felt awkward at his willingness towards Charles but the younger man flashed him a reassuring smile. “I’m more than ready, darlin’.”

Charles felt his own cock throbbing and moved his hand towards his own, rubbing it. To his surprise, Arthur acted first, pulling down his own clothes, revealing his cock to Charles, who was excited. Arthur started stroking himself, staring at the other man.

Charles noticed this and stopped him. “Can’t have you finished yet, can we pet?” Charles was always dominant, now to see what kind of partner Arthur was.

“Yes, sir.”

Charles was going to enjoy this very much.


End file.
